Daughter of Sebastian Michaelis
by XGabi the KillerX
Summary: This is a FanFic of Kuroshitsuji, mainly I wanted to show my imagination by adding my own character that's from one of my own stories im currently writing.


_**Hello, I'm Gabi. Im gonna be writing a fanfiction about the daughter of Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji (as you can tell from the title X3 ). So basically I'm adding a character that I created, she's from a book I'm writing so I decided to add her into this fanfic. **_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji and this is just a fanfiction so no haters please, I'm new to this site.**_

Sebastian: I didn't know i had a daughter?! *shock*

Ciel: Why didn't I know this Sebastian?!

Me: You two Shut up?! I mean *looks at reader* hehe... *nervous look*

Sebastian: But Milady... Arent we gonna explain how this started?

Me: Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks Sebastian!

Sebastian: *smile* Your very welcome, Miss Gabi.

Ciel: Oh The brat is in this story?... *reading script*

Me: Yes! *annoyed sigh* Why am I annoyed?...

_**This is a (probably) short story of Sebastian's long lost daughter. I made this up cause i thought it was interesting and thought 'hey mabye others will like it as well' and made this account to share my ideas.**_

Daughter of Sebastian Michaelis

A normal day at the Phantomhive manor, just the sounds of the servants running through the hallway shouting. Young Ciel sitting in his office finishing his paperwork he needed done by Monday. Suddenly Sebastian walks in holding a tray with a letter on it.

"What is it?" Ciel mumbled while he was reading a report on a Funtom Factory in china that's been having problems.

"It's a letter from the Trancy house hold, Young Master." Sebastian said with a slight smile.

"Huh?" Ciel put down the report and took the letter from the tray. Using a knife from his snack to cut the seal, the letter was neatly written as always, the letter said:

_'Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I formly invite you to diner at my manor at 5 tomorrow.I do hope you can make it, I look forward to seeing you, Ciel. And there's someone I like you to meet too. I bet you and Sebastian will take a liking to her._

_Sincerely,_

_Alois Trancy'_

"I don't want to go!" Ciel mumbled again and ripped the letter into bits.

"But Young Master, You can't refuse." Sebastian's stern voice made Ciel hesitate,"And Trancy said he wants you to meet someone."

"Okay! I'll go. Just no more blubbering about it!." Ciel blurted.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian bowed and left the room.

'Who does that brat Alois want me to meet?! He said 'I bet you and Sebastian will take a liking to _her_' So he's talking about a girl.' Ciel thought to himself.

Later on, around dinner time, Sebastian was thinking about what to make for dinner. Then a thought came to mind. A very delicious Slices of cooked beef, Rice with a little gravy and a side of fresh green peppers and carrots.

Sebastian smiled as he walked into the Young Masters office with dinner.

"Dinner is ready my Young Lord." Sebastian said smiling, "It's Slices of perfectly cooked Beef with Rice and gravey. And a side of green peppers and some carrots."

"Thanks Sebastian." Ciel mumbled, "Make preparations to go to the Trancy house hold for dinner tomorrow at 5 in the evening Sebastian. Probably have to be there a bit early."

"Yes, My Lord."

. . . . .

While heading to bed, Ciel was thinking about the letter. Who was Alois referring to? 'I bet you and Sebastian with take a liking to her.'

'Is he talking about a cousin or a friend? I wonder who she is and how old she is... Is she from England?' Ciel kept thinking but eventually fell asleep. In the morning Sebastian woke up Ciel for his morning duties, as usual.

"For breakfast we have your morning tea and toast with a topping of fresh blueberries, strawberries and maple syrup." Sebastian said while pouring the Young Masters tea.

"Have you made the preparations?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, My Lord. We have scheduled the dinner with Alois Trancy at 4:30 this evening but how long you planning to stay, Young Master?"

"I don't know. Any time I decide." Ciel yawned.

Through out the day, Ciel kept thinking about the girl Alois was gonna introduce him to.

'Is she a relative? That not possible, most of Alois's family are dead but is it possible for at least one relative to survive? I wonder what she's like or what does she look like... Is she bratty like Alois?' Ciel kept thinking.

Soon the time came to leave for the Trancy manor.

"Got everything we need, Sebastian?" Ciel sighed.

"Yes, Young Master. Now you three stay out of trouble and don't burn down the manor or wreck anything. Just sit and relax for a little while, while me and Young Master are out." Sebastian explained to Finny, May-Rin and Bald.

"Yes, Sir!" The three said in sync.

As Sebastian go into the car with Ciel in the back seat. It didn't take long to get to the Trancy manor. Once Ciel got out of the car, the sound of running heels were getting louder.

"CIEL! YOU CAME!" a boy's voice cried and he was on the ground in a second. On top of him was a boy about his age wearing booty shorts, a dress shirt and green vest, a bow tie and a purple coat. Alois Trancy, a noble brat in Ciel's mind.

"Yes. I'm here. And Get off me you Brat!" Ciel shouted pushing Alois off.

"Oh, the person I wanted you to meet is here but she's inside! Claude, Go get her!" Alois demanded.

A butler dressed in all black wearing silver framed glasses bowed down with his hand on his heart, "Yes, Your Highness.", He walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"Your gonna like her. She's very pretty." Alois said excitedly.

Claude walked back out of the front doors and bowed.

"Milady is coming." Claude stated.

Coming through the door was a figure about Alois's height and had long black hair and beautiful Violet eyes. Sebastian and Ciel stood in shock.

**I'm sorry I'll add another chapter in a few days or so.. im sick so this is a bit off. I hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it. :D See you people later.**


End file.
